


By Any Other Name, You'd Be Just As Much Of An Asshole

by 9pffellery99, Wearysea



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9pffellery99/pseuds/9pffellery99, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wearysea/pseuds/Wearysea
Summary: У Хаска есть свой тип, и это высокие, красноволосые убийцы, которые, эм... впрочем, это уже не ваше дело.
Relationships: Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 2





	By Any Other Name, You'd Be Just As Much Of An Asshole

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [By Any Other Name, You'd Be Just As Much Of An Asshole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520717) by [Wearysea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wearysea/pseuds/Wearysea). 



Аластор был тем еще напыщенным, самодовольным идиотом. И Хаск определенно возненавидел бы его за это… если бы этот радиоведущий так же не являлся целиком и полностью его типом. Черт подери, да Хаск вообще не хотел, блять, иметь какой-то там тип, все, чего он хотел — это презирать этого льстивого мудака и спокойно вести свою загробную жизнь…! Но нет, вместо этого он весьма и весьма симпатизировал этому льстивому, саркастичному, очень интеллигентному ублюдку с хорошо поставленной речью.

Высокий и стройный, с горячим темпераментом и чрезмерными кровожадными наклонностями… и волосами прекрасного алого цвета. Хаск честно не понимал, к чему такой акцент на его красных волосах, но столь выразительный и яркий цвет сразу приковал к себя его внимание так, как еще не один оттенок не делал до него. Боже, может, он и не чувствует настолько сильного влечения, как некоторые другие демоны, но факт есть факт — увидев его впервые, Хаск возжелал лишь одного: схватить это ебаное божество, притянуть к себе, чтобы тот оказался с ним на одном уровне, и засосать.

Да, он запал на Аластора, и будь он проклят, если и правда считает, что может что-то сделать с этим… хотя, если подумать, он и так уже проклят, но общий посыл вы поняли. А знаете, что было самым худшим в этой ситуации? То, что, чем больше он узнавал об этом подонке, тем более романтический контекст приобретали его чувства, заменяя простое признание этого подонка сексуальным чем-то еще большим и значимым.

Блять.

Дерьмо.

Дьявол.

Сукин сын.

Хаск даже думать не хотел обо всех этих походах в рестораны, играх в покер с ним — да и не только в покер, в принципе, просирании своего времени за прослушиванием всего того, о чем возлюбленный так любит болтать… Не хотел, но все равно думал. Постоянно. Это сводило с ума.

Один раз он едва не спалился и признался, насколько сильно он ему нравится — это произошло после того, как он увидел, как Аластор набросился на демона, что был в пять раз больше самого радиоведущего, оторвал ему руку и сожрал. Срань господня, это было потрясающе. Он, к слову, протранслировал эту трапезу по всему Аду, заставив демонов во всей округе блевать от хлюпающих и хрустающих звуков.

Это было так… Хаск даже не мог толком подобрать нужные слова для выражения этих эмоций. Он не понимал, с чего вдруг признал подобное смертоубийство столь привлекательным; просто признал это и все.

Впрочем, он всегда чувствовал влечение к подобным вещам, еще будучи живым он влюбился в одного серийного убийцу по той же самой причине. Этот парень был его первой и последней любовью за всю свою жизнь, и умер тот маньяк совсем молодым, в свои поздние двадцать, и да. Парень был его типом. Вероятнее всего, именно с него и началась вся связанная с этим муть.

Он был уверен, что юного грешника так же отправили в Ад, вот только все меняют свои имена, попав в эту дыру, да и нельзя исключать возможность того, что он пал во время одного из Истреблений еще до того, как Хаск вообще попал сюда.

Он прекрасно понимал, что шансы встретить его вновь ничтожны, но все равно продолжал надеяться… и заливать в себя алкоголь.

О, как он пил, сколько бухла успел влить в себя.

Встреча с Аластором, однако, худо-бедно вытеснила собой все это дерьмо из его головы, и по какой-то ясной только одному радиоведущему причине Аластор имел привычку втягивать его во все дела, так или иначе требовавшие от него более одной пары рук… втягивали его, однако, и в те, в которых, Хаск уверен, чужой помощи совершенно точно не требовалось.

Честно говоря, Хаск правда не знал, почему Аластор всегда держит его около себя, но это определенно не мешало ему тихо радоваться этой прихоти, между тем демонстративно громко жалуясь на свою участь участвовать во всем, что интересует Радио-Демона в этот день.

Именно из-за этого Хаск сейчас просиживает штаны в «Отеле счастья», ныне переименованный в «Отель Хазбин», работая в регистратуре… и баре, естественно. Он никогда не переставал ворчать по этому поводу, но в глубине души все равно считал подобный поворот событий очень выгодным. И не понимал, что сподвигнуло Аластора устроить его на работу, на которой он мог лениться весь день и имел неограниченный доступ к бухлу, но был вполне благодарен ему за это. Это было славно. Не знай он его так хорошо, мог бы подумать, что Аластор пытается сделать его счастливым.

Они знают друг друга уже несколько десятилетий, раз уж на то пошло, и временами Хаск изливает ему свою душу, рассказывая, что чувствует и из-за чего переживает. Ни для кого не было секретом то, что у Хаска имелись серьезные проблемы с нервами, и определенно не было обычным совпадением то, что именно Аластор предложил ему делиться с ним своими переживаниями — случилось это после очередного срыва кота, под которым он признался парню, что мечтает позволить Ангелам истребить себя, говоря это и одновременно рыдая и выблевывая свои внутренности на тротуар.

Явно не то воспоминание, которым стоит гордиться.

Однако, после этого Аластор привел его в порядок и даже нашел для него работу.

Следующие несколько месяцев протекали без особых приключений, если не брать в счет выходки Энджела. Да, все было гладко, ровно до того момента, как остальные постояльцы Отеля, в попытках реализации некоторых своих целей, не зашли гораздо дальше того, чем он мог предположить.

Они где-то откопали настоящее имя Аластора. Точнее, откопал его Энджел, после того, как обнаружилось его собственное — Мартин, да, большое спасибо, Арахнисс. Теперь, будь добр, съебись, пожалуйста.

Он побил все рекорды Ада по поискам нужной информации, когда Аластор отказался говорить свое истинное имя, будучи абсолютно уверенным, что это что-то смущающее или типа того, но нет. Это было относительно обычное, ничем непримечательное имя; Энджел не понял всей масштабности ситуации… В отличие от Чарли.

Это было то самое имя, что когда-то сквозь рыдания завопил Хаск, будучи даже более пьяным, чем обычно.

Энджелу срочно требовались подробности, и требовал он их здесь и сейчас. — Так, вы с Хаском были знакомы еще при жизни? И он… что-ЧТО? Был влюблен в тебя?

— Поверь, тебя это не касается! — Аластор был чрезвычайно заинтересован в как можно более скором закрытии этой темы, ведь он не знал, где сейчас Хаск, а услышь он все это — и последствия будут чудовищными.

Но условия того, что Энджел был тем еще нечестно играющим ублюдком, Вэгги не настолько сильно симпатизировала проституту с его идеей, чтобы помогать, в то время как Чарли, пусть даже и жаждала полной истории не меньше Даста, все равно хотела помочь демону сохранить его личную жизнь в секрете, раз уж он того желает, перевешивали. Не в пользу Аластора. Энджел мог рассказать обо всем Хаску. Аластор не мог позволить Энджелу рассказать Хаску, и Аластор не мог навечно изолировать Энджела от него.

Впервые за долгое время, Аластор нахмурился. Он не видел никакого выхода из этой ситуации, теперь Энджелу было, чем шантажировать его. Это был «по королевски огромный пиздец», как сказала бы Краймини.

Так что Аластор рассказал им.

Не всю историю, но достаточно много, чтобы удовлетворить их любопытство.

Аластор и Хаск знали друг друга в прошлой жизни, и да, пока они были живы, они состояли в… романтических отношениях.

Аластор знал об этом, он осознал все уже после первой встречи, Хаск не мог быть никем иным, как его старым, милым, дорогим возлюбленным, чей путь вновь пересекся с серийным убийцей на том захудалом цирковом представлении. Хаскер как и раньше был абсолютно и безо всякой иронии очарован всем действием, а между разговором рассказал, что буквально вырос в казино, что Аластор и так знал еще до этого дня.

Нет, он не сказал ничего Хаску.

Почему?

Это было… сложно.

Ему очень тяжело давалась вся эта романтическая близость еще при жизни, ведь он был асексуалом, чего конечно тогда еще не знал, и эта чарующая многих часть отношений… он не совсем был уверен в том, что понимает, что происходит. Он любил Хаскера, любит и сейчас, но одна только мысль о возвращении в ту же самую ситуацию буквально наполняет его легкие ледяной, талой водой. Но при этом он все равно безумно не хотел отпускать Хаска от себя хоть на минуту. Он и не отпускал.

— Почему ты ни разу не попытался заговорить с ним об этом еще когда вы были живы?

— Я даже не знал, что именно нужно говорить! Тогда я еще не был в курсе понятия асексуальности, я просто знал, что хочу быть рядом, но при этом ненавижу заниматься сексом! 1930 год на дворе, что я должен был сказать? Я думал, что он бросит меня.

Чарли особенно сильно сочувствовала его положению, она не была асексуалом, но прекрасно знала, как общество относится ко всем сексуальным меньшиствам, не подходящим под их определения «нормальности», и она понимала, как тяжело состоять в отношениях с любимым человеком при таких нерадостных условиях. Она правда не понимала, почему он не захотел поднимать эту тему с Хаском сейчас, когда у него был язык, на котором можно было понятно все объяснить и разъяснить. Она ведь видела, что теперь Хаск уже знает ориентацию Аластора, и похоже его все устраивает.

— Знаешь что? Я не думаю, что отступлюсь от своей позиции под названием «должен любыми существующими способами выдернуть коврик из-под твоей задницы», да ты хоть немного понимаешь, насколько редки случаи воссоединения партнеров после их смерти?

Глаза Вэгги сверкнули при этих словах, удивление от осознания того, что на этот раз она полностью согласна с Энджелом, захлестнуло их до краев.

— Думаю, как-то подтолкнуть их друг в другу не такая уж и плохая идея.

— Вы не расскажете об этом Хаскеру, ни за что и никогда.

— Не думаю, что ты можешь повернуть время вспять и не рассказывать, чел, — при этом Энджел выглядел почти что понимающим и даже немного сочувствующим, возможно из-за того, что он правда сожалел Аластору и его проблеме, а возможно это из-за того, насколько взбешенным выглядел Хаск за спиной ведущего.

Аластор замер.

— А теперь давай кое-что уясним, — раздалось взбешенное шипение из дверей, вне видимости Аластора. — Ты осознал, кто я, еще несколько десятилетий назад и решил, что будет охуительно смешно ничего не рассказывать мне об этом и многом другом?

Аластор ничего не ответил, даже не обернулся, чтобы, собственно, посмотреть на самого Хаска, но вместо этого он рванул мимо Вэгги и выпрыгнул в окно слева от ее спины, с 133 этажа. Громкое восклицание Энджела «ООООООООООООХ ЕБАТЬ», кажется, не было даже услышано Хаском, прокричавшим «О, не думай, что можешь просто взять и сбежать, ебаный трус! Тащи свою костлявую задницу обратно!» и прыгнувшим следом за своим любовником вниз.

— …ставлю 10$ на то, что Хаск выиграет этот бой.

Хаск более, чем «выиграл этот бой», не стоит забывать, что он выбил все дерьмо из чертовой войны, забрал Вьетнам! Заберет и Аластора, ебаную любовь всей его жизни, и больше никогда не позволит ему так нелепо ульнуть от него еще раз.

Он невольно устроил целое публичное представление, погоню с воплями на Аластора через всю улицу, и самим Аластором, продолжающим бежать так быстро, как только может на своей сломанной ноге. Хаск подобным бременем обречен не был, он, конечно, еще с самого первого дня чрезвычайно невзлюбил свою крылатую-кошачью форму, но сейчас был вынужден признать, что у крыльев есть свои плюсы.

Аластор бы ни за что в здравом уме не навредил Хаску, так что, давайте будем честными, шансов у него не было.

Но другие демоны, находившиеся тут, и понятия не имели об этом, все, что знала публика — это то, что какой-то кошак с крыльями врезал одному из сильнейших демонов Ада по яйцам, попутно крича на него, какой же он дурак, и ничего не получил за это.

Так что, да, очень многие, кем так-то являлись абсолютно все, думали, какого же все-таки хуя произошло. А произошло воссоединение двух возлюбленных, серьезный разговор о новых отношениях и новых связях, а после даже еще более серьезное времяпровождение в обьятих друг друга.

Но об этом никто, кроме этих двоих, так и не узнает, сквозь воду и огонь:

Этот ушлепок определенно его тип.


End file.
